Decisions
by BadassPinkSunglasses
Summary: Naitlyn....
1. Not In History Class!

Nate and Caitlyn walked by each other for the forth time that day, and each time, they looked the other way, avoiding each others gaze. Mitchie sighed and stopped Caitlyn.

'Mitchie, we're going to be late for history,' Caitlyn moaned. 'Again!'

'Spill'

'What are you talking about?' Caitlyn feigned innocent.

'Caitlyn, you know what I'm talking about…. Plus, you're a terrible liar.' Mitchie smirked. 'What the hell is up with you and Nate? You didn't see each other before classes, you spent your lunch in the library without him, and you are ignoring him in the hallway. This is very unlike you.'

'It's nothing Mitchie,' Caitlyn said shortly, trying to push past Mitchie.

'No, you're going to tell me what is going on!'

Caitlyn looked around the crowded hallway before groaning and whispering in Mitchie's ear.

'You didn't!' Mitchie gasped.

Caitlyn nodded silently before grabbing the stunned Mitchie and pulling her to history class.

'Miss Gellar, Miss Torres! Thank you for joining us… This is your fifth late.' Mr Thompson smiled lightly as he stared down at the attendance card. 'You understand more than 5 lates means a suspension, correct?'

'Yes, sir. We are very sorry, it won't happen again,' Caitlyn smiled, knowing it would, but he would never send either of the girls down to the office.

As Caitlyn sat in her seat and slammed down her books, Mitchie's came out of her catatonic state.

'Caitlyn, when did you guys-'

'SHH!'

'But, Caitlyn we need to talk about thi-'

'Mitchie, enough! We aren't talking about this in history class, where Mr Thompson is in ear shot.'


	2. Girls Are Confusing!

'Hey man, what's up with you and Caitlyn?' Shane asked Nate as he sat next to him in the school cafeteria with his lunch.

'Nothing,' Nate blushed, looking down at his pizza.

'Dude, don't bull shit me. You know who'll win,' Shane smirked.

'It's nothing,' Nate insisted. 'Really!'

'Come on, we're practically brothers…. Besides its not like you banged her, its prob-' Shane stopped mid-sentence when he sayw Nate's reaction. 'Oh man, dude! You finally did it! Good for you!' Shane laughed, patting Nate on the back.

'Seriously Shane, shut up,' Nate said quietly.

'What the hell, Nate? Why are you, like, angry? Most guys are pretty happy after they _finally_ get laid!'

Nate rolled his eyes at his best friend and took a vicious bite of pizza.

'Well…?'

'Well, what Shane?' Nate asked annoyed.

'Was she good?'

'I don't know. Shane, you're seriously sick!'

'No, you're just abnormally, un-perverted for a 16 year old…' Shane laughed.

'Whatever'

'So, this doesn't explain why you guys are acting strange…'

'I don't know, it's just awkward… and I don't know if I actually _was_ good…. It was both of our first times… so it was a little weird.'

'You're a pretty sensitive dude, aren't you bud?' Shane joked.

'Ugh, I don't know why the hell I tell you fucking anything!'

''Cause I'm the only guy friend you have, besides bird brain,' Shane pointed at Jason who was staring at a blue bird out the cafeteria window.

'True,' Nate agreed with a mouthful of pizza. 'I'm just surprised you don't already know.'

'About what?' Shane asked confusedly.

'Me and Caitlyn!'

'Oh…'

'Yeah! I was expecting Cait to tell Mitchie right away. That is what girls do! They can't keep a secret to save their lives. And you, being Mitchie's boyfriend, meant she'd automatically tell you.' Nate said taking a deep breath as he finished.

'Very true…'

'Girls are confusing' Shane and Nate sighed at the same time.


	3. Don't Be Sorry!

'Okay, now we need to talk-'

'Mitch, I gotta get to my next class… we'll talk later,' Caitlyn said, cutting of Mitchie. 'I promise!'

'Fine… see you at the end of the day,' Mitchie waved, watching her friend rush down the hallway.

Mitchie had a free period at the end of the day, so she was in no rush to get anywhere. As Mitchie dumped her books in her locker, she got a phone call.

'Hello?'

'Hey, babe,' came Shane's voice.

Mitchie smiled and told him she would meet him at his locker, since he too had a free period.

Mitchie walked down the stairwell quickly and rushed to Shane's locker.

'Hey,' Mitchie said breathlessly.

'Hi,' Shane smiled, before kissing her on the lips briefly.

Shane and Mitchie then sat in front of Shane's locker. Mitchie rested her head on Shane's shoulder.

'So, have you heard about Nate and Caitlyn?' Mitchie joked.

'Oh my god, yeah. I can't believe they're avoiding each other like three year olds…'

'Shane, is it weird that we haven't had sex yet?' Mitchie asked, blushing.

'I dunno…' Shane answered uncomfortably. Shane was a guy's guy, through and through… He was supposed to be the experienced player, but he too was a virgin.

'Well… I just want to let you know… I'm not ready.' Mitchie said, ashamed of herself. 'I'm sorry, Shane'

'Babe, don't be sorry…' Shane laughed. 'It's okay; I'm not in this relationship for sex. I actually love you.'

Mitchie smiled and hugged Shane closer to her.


	4. Good For Now?

'Oh my God! I'm so sorry!' Caitlyn cried, as she rushed to pick up her books which were now strewn across the hallway floor.

She had bumped into another student, since she was so deep in thought that she didn't notice where she was walking.

'I'm sorry, Caity,' the other person said, making Caitlyn look up really quickly.

'Nate,' Caitlyn stated, looking at him.

'Hi,' Nate responded, with a sheepish grin.

Nate grabbed the rest of Caitlyn's books before standing up and looking at her properly.

'Can I walk you to your locker?' Nate asked, and Caitlyn nodded.

They walked down the hall in silence, which was quite unusual for them; Caitlyn always had something to say.

Once they reached Caitlyn's locker Nate handed her, her books and Caitlyn put them in her bag.

'Um… well this is kind of embarrassing…' Caitlyn said quietly.

'What's emb- Oh'

Caitlyn pulled one of Nate's hoodies out of her locker and threw it on.

'You don't mind, do you?' Caitlyn asked, biting her lip.

'Of course not!'

They then made their way down the stairs to where the buses were, since Nate already had his bag. They stepped out into the cold and walked to where their bus picked them up. Nate noticed Caitlyn shiver slightly and sighed.

'Caity, about yesterday…. It might have been too soon, or maybe I hurt you, or I don't know! But I really can't stand not having you with me constantly. Can we just forget about it for now, and talk about it later… you know in private?'

'I think that's a great idea,' Caitlyn smiled, hugging Nate tightly.

Nate smiled, kissing the top of Caitlyn's head, before noticing Shane and Mitchie making their way towards them.

'So things are good for now?' Shane asked.

Caitlyn nodded.

'But we are still going to need to talk…' Mitchie said, giving Caitlyn a funny look.

'Fine! Why are these conversations coming up when I _don't _want to speak?' Caitlyn asked herself, making everyone else laugh.


	5. Little Caity Cat

'Bye,' Caitlyn said, before standing on her tip-toes and wrapping her arms around Nate's neck, then kissing him on the lips.

'See ya,' Nate responded, squeezing Caitlyn tightly before letting her go and walking the opposite direction.

Caitlyn was going to Mitchie's house, which was on the same street as Nate's.

As soon as they got in the house and Caitlyn closed the door behind her, Mitchie began asking questions.

'Since when did you and Nate want to have sex?'

'I don't know,' Caitlyn blushed, playing with her sleeve, as she set herself on top of Mitchie's countertop. 'It just sort of happened randomly….'

'Did it hurt?' Mitchie asked as she rummaged around in the fridge.

'Well, of course. It was my first time… it was pretty painful… at first. Then it feels pretty good…'

'Whoa, I really didn't expect this. I mean I knew you two were serious, but not THIS serious, 'cause I know how you didn't just wanna do it with anyone.'

'Yeah,' Caitlyn said, accepting the diet coke and chips Mitchie offered.

Mitchie hopped up on the counter opposite Caitlyn and began drinking her coke.

'Wow… You and Nate had sex…' Mitchie said in amazement.

'What? Little Caity-Cat had sex?'

'Piss off Liam!' Mitchie said, giving her older brother a dirty look

Caitlyn sat there silently, horrified that Liam knew about her and Nate. Caitlyn always had a little crush on him when she was younger, but when she met Nate, Liam became like her big brother.

'So Cait, you and Nate?' Liam laughed walking up to Caitlyn and grabbing her coke.

'Liam! Give it back!' Caitlyn whined grabbing her coke back.

'Hey, don't avoid the subject… you and little Natey had sex…hmm, maybe I'll just need to have a conversation with Mrs Green….'

'No! Liam! Please don't!!' Caitlyn wailed, afraid of what Nate's mother would think.

'Chill, Caity-Cat. I won't!' Liam laughed, eating some of the girls' chips. 'So you're all grown up now… what about you and Shane, Mitch?' Liam laughed as he leaned against the fridge.

'No we haven't, Liam!' Mitchie moaned.

'Good,'cause I'd smash his face in!'

'Oh God…'

'Well, I gotta go. I promised I'd go talk to Nate… see you tomorrow Mitch?' Caitlyn asked, hopping down.

'Yup'

'Bye, Liam,' Caitlyn laughed.

'Bye, Caity-Cat… and remember No love, without a glove'

Caitlyn blushed a deep crimson and ran out of the house, hearing the two laughing away.


	6. Did you use a condom?

Caitlyn took a deep shaky breath before knocking on the door to Nate's house.

'Hello, Caitlyn'

'Hey, Mrs Green. Is Nate home?' Caitlyn asked, already knowing the answer.

'He's right upstairs, go ahead,' she smiled, opening the door wider.

Caitlyn smiled back before making her way over to the stairs and running up them. She walked down the hallway and stopped at the farthest room. It was Nate's room and there was loud music coming from inside. Caitlyn laughed and pushed the door slightly open. She peeked in to see Nate rocking out on his guitar. She smiled and leaned against his wall, just watching him in silence.

After a minute or two, Caitlyn dropped her bag on the floor loudly, gaining Nate's attention.

'What the fu-Caitlyn!' Nate was blushing a deep red.

'Hey, Nate,' Caitlyn laughed, walking over and hugging her embarrassed boyfriend.

'Hi'

'So, we need to talk about yesterday…' Caitlyn said, sitting down on Nate's bed.

'Yeah,' Nate replied following suit.

'I don't know if we should have done that… it was a little rash,' she whispered. 'Not that I regret doing it with you… just I don't think we were emotionally ready for it. I mean look at us earlier to today!'

Nate laughed, agreeing with Caitlyn.

'Okay, we'll I was just worried… that like I hurt you or it was really bad or something…'

'Oh, Nate, no. It was nothing like that. I mean it did hurt a bit… but I expected that,' Caitlyn laughed.

'Alright,' Nate smiled.

'So, I say we agree we don't do it again for a while… until we can both come to terms with it, and not be embarrassed about it afterward'

'Agreed'

Caitlyn sighed and smiled. Their relationship was back to normal again.

She rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent. Nate wrapped his arms around her and rested his head atop hers.

'Nate!'

They both jumped up unexpectedly as footsteps were heard coming towards Nate's room.

'Yeah, dad?' Nate called.

Mr Green opened the door and saw Caitlyn.

'Hey, Caitlyn,' he smiled at how comfortable the two were with each other. 'Your mom wants to know if Caitlyn's staying for dinner?'

Nate looked at Caitlyn.

'Uh, sure. I'll just text my dad and let him know.'

Mr Green smiled and nodded.

'Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes,' Mr Green said, before leaving the room.

'Okay, well I just have one more question,' Caitlyn said, once she was sure Mr Green was completely out of earshot.

'What?'

'Did you use a condom?'


	7. You Won't Have A Penis!

'Uh-h-h-h,' Nate stuttered. 'Of course.'

'Nate, why did you stutter?'

'Um…'

'Nate!' Caitlyn said loudly, standing up.

'Yes, I did!' Nate said, and Caitlyn calmed down. 'But'

'I don't like the sound of that "But", Nathaniel,' Caitlyn said, her hands on her hips.

'It broke…' Nate whispered, looking down in shame.

'It broke?!?! Broke!?!? NATHANIEL!' Caitlyn yelled.

'Chill Caity, chill,' Nate soothed, putting his hands on her shoulders.

'No, Nathaniel,' Caitlyn said, pushing him away. 'I will NOT _chill_!'

Caitlyn sat down on the bed and began crying.

'Caity, why are you crying?' Nate asked, hugging her.

'Nate… you do know what sex leads to… right?'

'What do you mean?' Nate asked, extremely confused.

'What, did you miss all your health lessons! NATE! Pregnancy!' Caitlyn whispered the last word desperately.

'Oh, Caity, don't worry. You can't get pregnant on your first time!' Nate laughed.

'What?'

'It's true… the guys in the locker room told me,' Nate blushed.

'You better hope its true, or you won't have a penis!' Caitlyn said pushing past him and walking into his bathroom.

Nate winced and watched as Caitlyn wiped away her running mascara.

'Nate! Caitlyn!'

Nate sighed, before walking up to her and taking her hand.

'Come on, it's dinner time…'

Caitlyn nodded and followed Nate down to the Green's dining room.

**Thanks for all the reviews! 5 more and you all get chapter 8!**


	8. We Need To Talk

As the days moved on, everything seemed to be going back to normal. Shane and Mitchie were being sickeningly lovesick, Jason was continuing his obsession with birds, and Nate and Caitlyn were the 2 normal ones in the group.

The 5 friends were all sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria. Mitchie was talking a mile a minute to Shane, who, Caitlyn knew, didn't really care what Mitchie had to say. Jason was drawing a bird on the front of his note book and Nate and Caitlyn were joking around.

'Rumspringer!' Caitlyn laughed, pumping her fist in the air as Nate followed and did the same. The group had recently seen the movie Sex Drive and thought it was hilarious.

The lunch bell then rang and the scrapping of chairs on the ground could be heard through out the cafeteria.

Nate and Caitlyn stood up and said goodbye to their friends.

As Nate walked Caitlyn to her next class Caitlyn suddenly became quiet.

'You okay?' Nate asked her.

Caitlyn nodded. 'I'm fine, I'll see you later,' she said, before grabbing Nate's face and giving him a quick kiss. She then turned and walked into her classroom leaving an unsure Nate staring at her through the window.

As Caitlyn sat down in her chair at the back of the room she sighed. She rested her cheek on her cool desk.

'What am I going to do?' she mumbled to herself, a tear rolling down her face.

Caitlyn hastily wiped her face as her teacher walked in and told everyone to start up their computers on the desks.

Caitlyn's was already loading, and she quickly logged into her school file.

She stared at the front of the class where Mr T was trying to explain a program to the students, but as hard as Caitlyn tried, she couldn't focus on the lesson.

Finally, Caitlyn decided to pull up Google. She chewed her lip as she typed her phrase into the field. She began clicking on different websites, each time her mood getting worse. By the time Caitlyn left the class she was barely holding back tears.

"Hey Caity,' Nate said, kissing her forehead. 'What's going on?'

'Nate… we need to talk…'

**Okay so that was extremely crappy and im sorry for the super long wait. BUT, I am hopefully back now that im on winter holidays. Plus I have some new, news and am in need of some more boy advice. So I am taking all advice and going for my best friends, boyfriends, best friend… but its not working out so great. At first I didn't really do anything… then at our schools Christmas dance we, well danced. Then for the past week he hasent said a single word to me. Hes just sorta been there silent… or he'll talk to everyone else around us. My best friend keeps mentioning it around us, embarrassing the hell outta me, but still he says nothing! I don't know what to do! Oh and please review!!! :D**


End file.
